Malfoy's Twin: Voldemort's Prey
by Miss Malfoy4
Summary: Having a Death Eater as a parent can really suck... Vienna Malfoy, Draco's twin sister, arrives at Hogwarts for her fifth year of school. Little does she know, but she is at the centre of a dangerous game, and only Harry can save her... R&R please!
1. Unfamiliar Territory

My first Fan fic.  
  
Malfoy's Twin: Voldemort's Prey  
  
Chapter One: Unfamiliar Territory  
  
The Hogwarts Express, the gleaming red train, thundered towards its usual destination at the end of the summer holidays, full of familiar older students and new first years.  
  
Among them was Harry Potter, the famous fifth year, sitting in a compartment accompanied by his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
Content with the way they had spent their last week of relaxation before school, all three were looking forward to the welcoming sight of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione in particular.  
  
'I can't believe we are fifth years!' She exclaimed, 'it feels like yesterday when we hopped on this train for the very first time.'  
  
'Yeah.' Harry said, recalling that with fond memories.  
  
'I just hope we have a year with no dangerous adventures' Ron added, 'You just seem to attract trouble Harry, but I suppose it makes it a bit more-'  
  
He was cut short as the wooden door of the compartment slid open suddenly, revealing a girl Harry and the others had never seen before.  
  
She was quite tall and slender, with dead-straight silvery blonde hair that spilled past her shoulders, right down to her lower back. Her face was pointed, and her skin was fair. But it was her eyes that Harry noticed the most. They were stern and steely grey, and looked like the still surface of a deep pool, he thought. Mysterious but kind, and yet she distinctly reminded Harry of someone, someone he couldn't quite put his finger on...  
  
As she stood poised in the doorway, it was obvious that she was wearing normal clothes under her black Hogwarts robes. She looked at the three passengers intently.  
  
'Sorry, wrong compartment.' There was a definite drawl in her voice, though it was lost in her velvety tone.  
  
Her eyes flickered from Harry to Ron, then to Hermione, finally resting her gaze back on Harry. He felt like those eyes like they were delving right into his skin, as she looked him up and down, eyeing the scar on his forehead curiously.  
  
'You must be Harry, Harry Potter?' She asked giving him a deviant smile. Harry was captivated and entranced by that smile, mumbling something incoherently.  
  
'Yes, that's Harry. Don't quite know what's gotten into him though.' Hermione answered quickly. 'I'm his friend Hermione Granger.'  
  
'Pleased to meet you both,' she said politely, 'I'm Vienna.' Looking at Ron she continued. 'And you are.?'  
  
Ron just gurgled and went a weird shade of pink. Hermione sighed loudly.  
  
'That's Ron Weasley. God, what is wrong with you two? Say hi, Ron' she said sternly.  
  
'Ergh, hi.' he said awkwardly.  
  
'Are you new?' Hermione asked, seeming to be the only one capable of intelligent conversation.  
  
'Yes. I came from Durmstrang. My family wants me to be closer to home apparently.' Vienna's smile faded a little. 'It's not too bad though; at least I'll be with my brother. But he is always going on about how lucky I was to be allowed to go to Durmstrang, silly thing. I think it will be fun to be a fifth year at Hogwarts.'  
  
'Brother.fifth year?!' Harry mumbled excitedly. This was looking extremely good. Maybe she would be in some of his classes.  
  
'We are fifth years as well,' Hermione explained, 'have you been sorted yet?'  
  
'No' Vienna looked worried about this, 'because the rest of my family have been in it, I suppose I'll be in Sly-'  
  
'VIENNA!' The door burst open once more, revealing a slightly anxious looking Draco Malfoy. 'There you are! I thought you had missed the train or something. Imagine what mother would say-'  
  
He stopped mid sentence as he realised who was in the compartment. Scowling, his pointed face screwed up as he glanced at Harry and the others, who were looking just as shocked.  
  
'D-Draco's your brother!' Harry mouthed in disbelief. Vienna looked around at the surprised faces in the room. 'Didn't you know?' she asked in wonder, grabbing Malfoy and ruffling his sleek hair.  
  
'Draco's my twin brother!'  
  
*****************  
  
'Can't believe it... she's a Malfoy... looked a bit like him I suppose...' Ron was talking quietly to himself, violently mashing a potato with his fork as the students were eating the start-of-term feast in the Great Hall, having just witnessed the Sorting ceremony.  
  
'Oh are you two still going on about Vienna?' Hermione looked up from her plate.  
  
'But it's just not fair! She seemed so nice.' Ron's face looked really sour.  
  
Harry, though quiet, completely agreed with Ron. He had been watching Vienna over at the Slytherin table since they had sat down. Obviously she must have been sorted into Slytherin then, he thought to himself. She was joking and laughing, and had waved warmly at him when they made eye contact a few minutes earlier. Draco sat next to her, on the other side of Crabbe and Goyle, trying half heartedly to look interested.  
  
Although they looked almost exactly the same, he wasn't convinced that Draco and Vienna could be brother and sister. He had never heard Draco, or anyone else for that matter, talk of her.  
  
'Bet you a sack of Galleons that she won't even look at us after Draco has had a word to her...' Hermione replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Harry had a sinking feeling. What was the chance of her being even a fraction kind, when she had Malfoy blood? 'What do you think Harry? Harry?' Hermione prodded him with her finger. 'Oh, I hope not' he replied truthfully.  
  
Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin table, Draco was asking Vienna about Durmstrang.  
  
'So where exactly is it?' He asked her, his pale eyes glinting.  
  
'You know I'm not allowed to tell you Dray.' Vienna replied grinning innocently.  
  
'I told you not to call me that!' Malfoy replied slightly flustered. 'Anyway, why did you come here? I had no idea you had changed to Hogwarts until I saw you at the station...'  
  
'As a matter of fact Dray, sorry I mean Draco, I didn't have any idea myself until mother sent me an owl and told me to pack all my stuff immediately. Didn't say why either, and that was a month ago. Keeps saying it was because of distance... but I don't think so... I mean I've already had four years there... why would it suddenly change?' Vienna was frowning in thought, but suddenly smiled.  
  
'Ha, maybe she thinks you and me need to be together, so I can pull you in line!'  
  
Draco groaned. 'Well why couldn't she have sent me to Durmstrang instead? Just the thought of life without Harry Potter makes me shiver with delight...' he added, staring into space.  
  
'Oh come on, he can't be that bad.' Vienna looked at Harry over at the Gryffindor table and waved when she caught his eye.  
  
'Yes. Yes he can. And he is... believe me, Vienna. I'm disgusted that you can even contemplate being nice to him and his pathetic friends.' Draco's voice was cold as ice.  
  
'Whoa. Ok ok. I'll make sure not to get within a mile of him if I can help it.' She replied, a bit taken aback.  
  
Jeeze, what had Harry possibly done to piss him off that much? Vienna wondered. When she had spoken to the three of them on the train they had seemed very respectable, even nice towards her. Maybe she could help Draco and Harry bury the hatchet...  
  
Vienna's thoughts were interrupted as Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, pushed his half-moon spectacles up onto his long nose and brought the Great Hall into a silence.  
  
'Sorry to interrupt your feastings, but I have an announcement to make. There is a new addition to the Malfoy family joining our school.' At this, several of the students from Gryffindor, led by Fred and George Weasley, began booing. Harry and Ron shot them poisonous looks. Dumbledore continued.  
  
'Her name is Vienna, and I hope that you all go out of your way to make sure that she feels welcome. But first I think we better see where she goes...' Hermione, Ron and Harry looked up, surprised. They thought she had already been put in Slytherin.  
  
Albus Dumbledore picked up the Sorting Hat that had been sitting on his table, and beckoned Vienna over.  
  
Her heart was pounding in her ears, or was it the loud whispers of the students? Draco leant over confidently and smiled 'I'll keep your seat warm.' She walked tentatively over to the hat, looking back at the table, where her brother was giving her the thumbs up.  
  
'Why am I stressing so much?' she asked herself. 'I am definitely going to be in Slytherin with Draco.'  
  
Sitting down, she forced a smile onto her worried face. The hat was placed gently on her head, but instead of deciding hurriedly, the voice pondered loudly in Vienna's ear.  
  
'Hmmm, another Malfoy hey? Your brother was an easy decision, but you... you are making me think. Well I shouldn't really break up a family should I?' Vienna was shaking and her palms were sweaty. The hat continued, 'But no, I think you suit GRYFFINDOR!' 


	2. Mixed Welcomes

AN/: Hi to the people that are reading my story. I didn't actually think it would be read, but there you go... I have this story on another website, but I thought I should do it properly this time. I'm new to this site, so I am still finding my way around, and how to do things lol. Like one of my problems is where do the replies go? How do you access them? Well more story coming soon. Lots of love, Miss Malfoy  
  
Chapter 2: Mixed Welcomes  
  
Vienna's jaw hit the floor. She wasn't the only one not expecting it though. Draco's blue-grey eyes bulged out of his head and he looked furious, Ron spilt pumpkin juice all over the table, Fred and George suddenly stopped laughing, the whole hall went into a subdued silence. Even Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.  
  
Harry watched on as Vienna, lips trembling, put the hat down and walked slowly over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Don't cry. Just don't cry." Vienna repeated those words over and over as she made her way silently over to a seat Harry had made free next to him. She forced herself to look at Draco, who was just as shocked as she was.  
  
He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it just wouldn't come out. It looked more like a wince.  
  
As she sat down, eyes full of tears, Ron went to say something, but Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth before the words came out.  
  
Luckily, Dumbledore sensed the unease in the room, and promptly let everyone out to return to their common rooms.  
  
'Vienna, do you want me to show you where our-' Before Harry had finished speaking; she had already run over to Draco, who was hugging her tightly.  
  
Sobbing loudly, tears streaking down her pale cheek, Vienna spoke into his shoulder. 'Dray...*sob* its not fair... I should be with you... I don't know anyone... what will mum and dad say? *Sniff*'  
  
'It's ok, don't cry...' Draco said, still fuming. He gave a harsh look towards Harry and the Gryffindors, then to Dumbledore... 'They must have made a mistake... don't worry; we'll go put things right in the morning ok? Just don't associate with any of them... especially Potter...'  
  
'Uh huh...' Vienna said, composing herself. She took a deep breath, gave a weak smile and wished Draco goodnight, then turned and followed some third year Gryffindors on the way to their common room.  
  
She walked silently all the way up the stairs, not looking at anyone, until she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. The third years had already disappeared, leaving her alone without the password. Great, just great she thought, beginning to feel that it would be better just to run away...  
  
'Codswallop!' said a voice behind her, as if answering her thoughts. Harry and Ron had come up the stairs and were grinning harmlessly.  
  
'Oh, thanks' Vienna said unenthusiastically, stepping through as the portrait door swung open.  
  
The Gryffindor common room was cosy and pretty full with students, but many stopped their conversations and stared icily at her as she entered. Parvati and Lavender looked up and sniggered as she walked past. Vienna wasn't a student so much as a plague, or at least that's how it felt. Ron and Harry, obviously aware of this, ushered her to the girl's dormitories.  
  
'They'll get over it... just give it a few days... they always do...' Ron said reassuringly.  
  
'Ron's right. Believe me, don't worry...' Harry added, smiling kindly.  
  
To Vienna's surprise, and concealed amusement, both boys tried to give her a hug at the same time, colliding before they reached their target.  
  
'Thanks,' she said quietly, forcing a feeble attempt at a smile. 'See you in the morning...' Walking into the room, she sneaked a last peek at Ron and Harry, who were walking back to the common room, visibly embarrassed.  
  
Finding her luggage at the end of a vacant bed, Vienna put on her pyjamas and curled up on top of the covers. Staring at the ceiling, she thought about what had just happened. All of her family that had ever gone to Hogwarts had been sorted into Slytherin. It just wasn't right. And what had her brother done to make everyone, apart from the Slytherins, hate the Malfoys so much? Maybe it would all blow over, like Ron had said... but that wasn't the only thing worrying her.  
  
Why had she been moved so suddenly, from her happy roost at Durmstrang? There she was popular and content. The urgency in her mothers voice when she had come to take Vienna had scared her. It was as if she was in danger or something...  
  
With those troublesome thoughts, Vienna drifted into an uneasy sleep, hoping that her stay at Hogwarts could somehow miraculously improve...  
  
*************  
  
'Poor thing... the way everyone acted last night... she looked really miserable...' Harry was speaking quietly to Ron the next morning, draped over one of the comfy armchairs. He had had a strange dream in the night, which had featured Vienna. She had been in some sort of trouble, but he had woken up before it had ended, leaving him slightly confused.  
  
'Yeah... but did you see the look on Malfoy's face? He looked about ready to kill Dumbledore!' Ron grinned.  
  
'She can't be moved out of Gryffindor anyway, can she? I mean it's never happened before... and besides' Harry said, staring out the window, 'I think... I think I'm beginning to like her.'  
  
'What?' said Ron, an even bigger grin on his face, 'Ha ha, I can't wait to see what Draco has to say about this!'  
  
'What can't you wait to see?' a voice behind them, made Harry and Ron both jump.  
  
'How long have you been eavesdropping Hermione?' Harry said slyly.  
  
I haven't.' She replied quickly, sitting down next to them. 'I just came down from the girls dormitories then. Anyway, what were you saying-'  
  
'Before you rudely interrupted us?' said Ron jokingly. 'Well Harry here was just saying how he thinks Vienna-'  
  
'- will have a better day today' Harry added hastily, shooting Ron a dangerous look. 'I was just worried that Draco might get her put into Slytherin... because he can't do that you know...'  
  
'Righhhht.' She said looking at Ron and Harry unconvinced. 'Well she was fast asleep when I went into the room last night. Curled up like a little baby. Doesn't look like it's affecting her sleep... I spoke to her this morning too, when she woke up. Too scared to come down here... thinks Parvati might put a curse on her ha ha.'  
  
Just then Vienna appeared at the bottom of the stairs, still in her black silk pyjamas, tousle haired and drowsy. Trying to avoid eye contact with the other Gryffindors, she snaked her way around the tables until she was safe in the security of a big armchair facing Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
'Morning' she said, stretching out her arms and giving a hearty yawn. Things felt a lot better after a long sleep, and she was in an almost cheery mood.  
  
'Good morning to you too, sleepyhead.' Hermione said with a laugh. 'I didn't think you were ever going to come down.'  
  
'Oh, I was a bit worried about what everyone was going to say, but I couldn't stand being cooped up any longer.' Vienna said smiling.  
  
Harry thought she looked beautiful when she smiled, like a delicate porcelain doll. 'I um... like your pyjamas...' he said sheepishly.  
  
'I bet you do...' Ron said cheekily with a wink.  
  
'Oh thanks, they were a birthday present,' Vienna said, wondering what Ron's wink was all about. 'Well anyway, I better go upstairs and get changed. Don't go to breakfast without me... I'll probably end up in the dungeons if you do!'  
  
With that she stood up and walked away back up the stairs, her long hair swishing gently behind her.  
  
'Ahh, I know what that wink was about now,' Hermione said looking at Harry with a devious grin, 'but don't worry, I wont say anything to her.  
  
After about ten minutes, Vienna came back down, dressed in the Hogwarts uniform. She spun around once, opening her robes to show the Gryffindor logo on her blazer.  
  
'Whaddya think?' She said striking a mock pose.  
  
'I think you look just the part Vienna.' Ron said agreeably, 'so can we go now? My stomach is rumbling the national anthem!'  
  
'Sure!' She said happily as the four exited the common room and walked down the stairs together. Vienna was glad that she had found such nice friends as Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco must have seriously got his wires crossed she thought as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast... 


	3. Most Impressive

AN/: Well I've churned out the third chapter for you, hope its okay. I would really enjoy reading some reviews if anyone feels like giving a bit of feedback perhaps? Maybe you'll feel like writing one after this chapter... Luv Courtney  
  
Chapter 3: Most Impressive...  
  
At the Gryffindor table the foursome sat cheerily pouring over their new timetables whilst munching on their breakfast. Vienna was a bit apprehensive about learning hers, just in case she was, as Draco had told her, to be changed into Slytherin.  
  
But the more she thought about it, the less eager she was to uproot herself from the new friends she had made. As she looked up from her bowl of cereal, Vienna saw that Ron and Harry were having a heated discussion about quidditch, and Hermione was deep in concentration, looking at her new Defence Against The Dark Arts book.  
  
'Oh would you look at that,' Hermione said sarcastically, 'we have a new DATDA teacher... Professor Argyle'  
  
'You see, we have had a different teacher for that subject every year...' Harry said filling in the gaps, 'but lets not go into that.'  
  
'I wonder what he'll be like?' said Ron, crunching on a piece of toast.  
  
'How do you know it will be a man?' Hermione replied matter-of-factly.  
  
She must have been up to being her inquisitive, nosy self, Harry thought to himself, but before he could say anything, the moving frame of Draco Malfoy became present over the heads of the students. He walked over to Vienna, obviously dismayed by the dirty looks he was getting from the Gryffindor table.  
  
'Vienna, I need to talk to you...' He said, trying not to make his voice audible over the morning chatter.  
  
'What is it Dray?' She had just gotten comfortable and was not keen on moving.  
  
'Can't you just tell me here?'  
  
'No. I can't. So come on...' Draco pulled her urgently out of her seat.  
  
'Back in a sec guys...' Vienna said as she was led to one of the doors.  
  
'I see you have made friends already...' he said quietly.  
  
'Yeah. I have' she said defiantly. She was sick of her brother pushing her around now that they were back together, 'And I can't see what the problem is with them...'  
  
'Don't get me started...' Draco's voice sounded agitated. 'Anyway, that's off the point. I went and tried to speak to Dumbledore this morning about you, but when I saw him, he said that he needed to talk to us later tonight. Especially you. It sounded as if something serious is up. Know anything about it?' It looked as if he were trying to read her mind.  
  
'Stop looking at me like that! I haven't done anything, I swear,' Vienna replied defensively. 'But it maybe it has something to do with mum. She was acting pretty weird when she said goodbye to me. Kept telling me to be careful, and that I was safer at Hogwarts...'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah, really. Well if you don't mind, I might go back to my friends, see you in potions...' Vienna was sick of talking. She wanted to get back to the others. Giving Draco a wave, she returned speedily to the table.  
  
'Great... just great...' Draco kicked the stone step as he eventually followed. He loved his sister, but she had always hung out with the wrong crowd in his opinion. Plus she was always doing better that him in school. Maybe his parents had sent her here to keep him on track, he thought glumly. At least his parents trusted him enough to know about his father's real profession. Vienna had never been told about her father's past... and she wasn't very aware of the recent events concerning the re-birth of Lord Voldemort either...  
  
With those thoughts, Draco returned to the warmth and bustle of the Great Hall, a contented smirk dribbled on his face.  
  
*************  
  
'That was brilliant, Vienna. Absolutely brilliant.' Ron was still going on about their last class, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.  
  
Vienna, who although apprehensive at first, had been asked to help Hagrid, had made quite the impression.  
  
Especially excited, after greeting the class, Hagrid had led them over to an enormous kennel in the corner of one of the fields. On the way he had spoken to Vienna, and said that any friend of Harry's was a friend of his, even if she was a Malfoy. Draco had lagged at the end of the class, not keen on getting close to either Hagrid or Harry.  
  
When they had reached the kennel, Hagrid had tapped gently on the large side panel. A loud growl had issued from inside, making many of the students retreat many paces backwards.  
  
'Come on Vienna, up the front 'ere... you're gonna like this,' he had said, leading the very frightened Vienna up to the fence.  
  
At this point, Hagrid had let out a shrill whistle and a set of tall, pointed ears on the large head of a type of dog had emerged. Pansy Parkinson had squealed, but Vienna's face lit up in a mix of excitement and delight.  
  
'A FLICKERWOLF!' she had yelled, smiling.  
  
'A what?' Ron and Harry had said in unison.  
  
'Oh, honestly you two. Don't you know what a flickerwolf is?' Hermione sighed. 'If you had thoroughly read The Monster Book Of Monsters, Chapter 15, you would know that a flickerwolf is a type of ancient wolf that fades and flickers from view when in full sunlight...' At this, the class looked up, and realised they were in the dappled light beneath a large tree.  
  
'Righ' you are Hermione,' Hagrid had said beaming, 'and our Vienna 'ere would know all abou' them. They are many of them that live at Durmstrang, and would I be right in saying that you would know how to mount and ride one?' He asked Vienna.  
  
'Sure!' she had said, letting out a high pitched, rolling whistle.  
  
The flickerwolf had pricked up its large ears and padded heavily over to her. In full view it was the size of a racehorse. Its coat was like a thick carpet of coarse gold threads, each one catching the light and sparkling rhythmically as it moved. Vienna's face reflected in its large brown eyes, and it's lengthy curled tail swished and curled around its strong legs.  
  
'Desendu!' Vienna had spoken loud and clearly.  
  
Immediately the flickerwolf had strolled over to her, and dropped onto the ground, its head resting on its front legs, eyes staring intently up at her as she had waited.  
  
The class had become completely silent as they watched Vienna grab the soft fur around its neck, and swing her leg over so she was sitting comfortably on its large back.  
  
'Ascendo!'  
  
Gently it had risen up, obeying her every word as Hagrid scratched it behind the ear and whispered something to Vienna.  
  
Nodding she shouted 'accelerato' and the flickerwolf had burst into an energetic trot around the perimeter of the fence.  
  
The class, which had been cheering, had gasped suddenly as the pair had reached the full sun in the centre of the paddock. With a dazzling flash of gold the flickerwolf and Vienna had totally disappeared, but the loud sound of it panting and the thud of its paws had still been present.  
  
Eventually they had both reappeared, to the deafening applause of Harry, Ron, Hermione and most of the class, and the supportive voice of Hagrid, who scooped her off the flickerwolf and gave her a high-five.  
  
Draco had just watched on, an annoyed expression on his face as he tried to stop Crabbe from clapping...  
  
'Thankyou, thankyou!' Vienna replied, reliving the moment happily in her head.  
  
'Are they all that obedient?' Harry asked quizzically.  
  
'Oh no, some flickerwolves need years of training,' Vienna replied. 'I think Hagrid picked a kind one for me...'  
  
'I think Hagrid has a new favourite student!' Ron added. 'You better watch your back Harry! And you Hermione! Hermione..?'  
  
She was gazing back at the flickerwolf as the four walked back to the main building, a distant expression on her face. Totally ignoring Ron's comments she turned to Vienna and asked quietly, 'Did you ever talk to Viktor Krum?'  
  
'Erm, I had a few short conversations with him. Why?' Vienna said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Viktor Krum!' Ron bellowed, 'How did we get onto the subject of that stupid git!?'  
  
'Oh no. Watch out, argument brewing Vienna!' Harry said, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward into a run. 'Let's get out of here before Ron explodes!'  
  
When they were safely out of earshot from the blazing row Hermione and Ron were now having, Vienna stopped Harry.  
  
'Are you going to explain?'  
  
'About those two?'  
  
'Yeah, and how the hell is Viktor Krum involved?' she was utterly perplexed.  
  
'It's a long story...I promise I'll tell you later ok. But now we are late for our next class... OH NO IT'S POTIONS WITH SNAPE!!!'  
  
Before she could get a word in, Harry and Vienna were already hurtling in the direction of the dungeons, and another eventful class in her first day at Hogwarts... 


	4. Bad News

AN/: Weeeeeeeeeeee! I feel loved and I've only had four replies lol. I know it must seem weird that I am churning out the chapters so fast, but I've actually written 34 chapters of this story (but its still unfinished eeeeek!). My chapters were quite short, so I decided to make them longer by joining two together. Neways here it is, enjoy. Luv Courtney  
  
Chapter 4: Bad News.  
  
Harry and Vienna tried desperately to enter the potions room unnoticed, but as they closed the door gently behind them, they were met with the resentful face of Snape.  
  
'Potter,' he growled slowly, 'late for class on your first day... very disappointing... 10 points from Gryffindor.'  
  
Clamping his mouth shut and gritting his teeth, Harry tried to ignore him.  
  
Snape's cold eyes widened as he looked at Vienna, who was looking around the room nervously.  
  
'Ah miss Malfoy I see you have found my class... I hope your lack of punctuality will not be a reoccurring problem though... Please take a seat...' he pointed over to the front row of seats, where Draco was watching along side Crabbe and Golye.  
  
'Yes sir...' Vienna replied, instead following Harry up the back to where he usually sat with Ron and Hermione.  
  
'No! Not there,' Snape snarled, seeing her sit down, 'Next to your brother up the front.'  
  
Vienna smiled apologetically at Harry, who nodded, as she reluctantly got up and took a seat next to Draco. He gave her a frosty sideways glance as Snape began his lesson.  
  
While the class were mixing up a potion, Snape took the opportunity to have a quiet talk to Vienna. She tried to busy herself stirring her cauldron when he approached.  
  
'I see you have been placed in Gryffindor. Must have been a bit of a disappointment not being with your brother...' he said slyly.  
  
'I'm surviving' she replied boldly, not looking up.  
  
'Glad to hear it,' he said maliciously, 'I doubt your father will be pleased though... especially when he finds out who you have been associating with...' Snape's eyes travelled over to the back of the room, where Harry was working silently. 'If I were you...' he added, lowering his voice to a hiss, 'I would take great care in making sure I was mixing with the right people... and I'm sure your brother would be ever so willing to help you out.' He shot Draco a sneaky glance, who looked thoughtfully at Vienna.  
  
'Yeah, I'm sure he would Proffessor,' she was getting positively furious with him.  
  
Luckily the bell sounded and the class began to pack up. Grabbing her shoulder bag, Vienna walked out the door, where Draco was waiting for her.  
  
'Jeeze... what a creep...' she muttered loudly.  
  
'No, he's not that bad,' he replied, 'I think Snape just wanted you in Slytherin...'  
  
'Yeah... whatever... thank god its over... I think I'm going to go back to the common room, seeya.' Vienna went to turn away.  
  
'Wait! Remember Dumbledore wants to see both of us, we might as well go now. Come on.'  
  
Draco pulled Vienna down the passageway, but before she disappeared around the corner, she yelled to Harry, 'Bye! Got to speak to Dumbledore... see you at dinner!'  
  
The pair walked in silence up the spiralling stairs and through the winding corridors, Vienna looking curiously at unknown rooms as she walked behind. Finally she broke the silence.  
  
'Dray... not meaning to be rude... but what have you done to make everyone other than the Slytherins dislike us Malfoys?' She paused to catch up, 'because when I first got sorted people were really nasty to me, especially the Gryffindors.Z apart from Harry, Hermione and Ron...'  
  
'Nothing... your so called friends are the ones with the problems... I hope you know that Granger's a mudblood...'  
  
'What's that got to do with anything Draco?' Vienna replied angrily.  
  
'It's got everything to do with things Vienna; you know how dad feels about them.  
  
You know how I feel about them...' his voice trailed off.  
  
'No. I don't know how you feel... could you please explain?' Vienna could feel her cheeks burning. How dare her brother speak about her friends like that?  
  
'We're here.Z' Draco ignored the question. 'I don't know the password though.Z so we are going to have to wait for a teacher...'  
  
'Great...' Vienna ran her hand over the stone gargoyle in annoyance.  
  
To her surprise the wall slid open quietly, revealing the hidden staircase behind.  
  
'Maybe he's expecting us...' Draco said as he began climbing the stairs. Vienna sighed and followed. The spiral staircase moved slowly upwards as the doors closed behind them, and they soon reached the polished oak door. Draco went to knock the brass doorknocker, but hesitated.  
  
'You do it, he wants to see you more than me...' he whispered.  
  
'No, I don't want to. He spoke to you anyway,' she hissed back.  
  
The door opened by itself, as the two were still bickering over who was going to knock.  
  
'Come in...' Dumbledore's voice sounded from inside. Vienna and Draco exchanged a nervous look before stepping inside Dumbledore's beautiful circular office.  
  
'Sit down, make yourselves comfortable...' Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, a thoughtful yet kind expression on his face. The twins sat down awkwardly in two armchairs facing the desk.  
  
'Now I hope you have had an enjoyable first day Vienna,' he said smiling.  
  
'Yes sir, very enjoyable' she replied truthfully. Phewf, it's just another welcoming speech she thought to herself.  
  
'Good to hear,' Dumbledore continued, yet his smile began to fade, and was replaced by a worried look. 'Now what I am going to tell you next may be a bit frightening, but I need both of you to listen carefully and not tell a person that you do not trust entirely.'  
  
Vienna and Draco nodded appropriately.  
  
'I am sorry to have to tell you, but it is in your best interest. Vienna, you are in very grave danger...'  
  
'What?' Vienna thought it must be a welcoming joke.  
  
'Yes, I know it may be hard to believe, but your parents have asked me to inform you about what has, and is happening.' Dumbledore took a deep breath... 'At the end of the last term of school last year, there was an incident... a student died while competing in the Triwizard tournament. Cedric Diggory was found to have been murdered by Lord Voldemort ...'  
  
'You-Know-Who? That's impossible... he, he was gone, wasn't he?'  
  
'I'm afraid that he is back though... through the efforts of his servants... and now he is attempting to gather his allies once more...' With those words, Dumbledore launched into a recount of the horrible events that had taken place... and Harry's brush with death.  
  
At the mention of Harry, and the conclusion of Dumbledore's speech, Draco suddenly spoke.  
  
'So what has this got to do with my sister, and how is she in danger?' He didn't have much time for the principle, or Harry for that matter.  
  
'About time you said something Draco,' Dumbledore said, eyeing him with interest.  
  
'Well I was just getting to that. I am not sure whether your sister is aware of your father's involvement in this issue... but she must know, as Lucius has asked me to tell her...'  
  
'Tell me what?' Vienna was desperate to know what they were talking about.  
  
'Your father, Vienna, at the height of Voldemort's rein of terror, was a great supporter. A Death Eater in fact, if you know what that is.'  
  
Vienna had heard snippets of information about them at Durmstrang, enough to know that they weren't good news. Her father a Death Eater?  
  
'I, I thought he was in the council for the Ministry Of Magic...'  
  
'Yes, he was and still is, but he also aided in the growth and destruction that Voldemort caused. You of course would both have been only one year old though. And when the downfall of Voldemort came, your father was able to redeem himself and join society once more... Alas now that Voldemort is back, your father rejoined when his mark started to burn...' Dumbledore explained, a tone of disapproval in his voice.  
  
Vienna smouldered with an unsuppressed rage, looking towards Draco with a red-hot fire burning in her eyes.  
  
'You, you knew... and you all kept it from me... why?'  
  
Draco shifted uneasily in his chair. 'Vee, you know mum and dad did it out of the best interest for you. I only found out when I started at Hogwarts...'  
  
'That was four years ago... was I ever going to find out?' Vienna could hardly contain the rising tone of her voice.  
  
'Yes. Well I don't actually know... Dad only told me because I was interested. I used to eavesdrop when he would talk about it with mother...' Draco looked uncomfortable, 'but now you know anyway...'  
  
'So that explains your opinions on certain things... but Voldemort was so terrible... how could he?'  
  
Vienna was disgusted at her family, especially her father.  
  
'That answer will only come from Lucius... but now is not the time to wonder of such things, I have more to say,' Dumbledore said, looking impatient. 'Your mother and father came to me a week before the start of school, requesting that you Vienna would enrol here at Hogwarts. Lucius told me he and the other Death Eaters had been summoned the night of Lord Voldemort's rebirth. Since then Voldemort has called them at will to do his bidding. The sheer fact that your father told me all this obviously meant that there was something more important than his master at stake...' he paused, surveying the expression on Vienna's face.  
  
She was visibly shaken, and couldn't speak. So many things were swirling around in her head it was hard to listen any more.  
  
'This is all I know...' Dumbledore continued, 'your father told me that he was requested by Voldemort to carry out some type of task which was so terrible he refused immediately. What the task was he did not say. Lord Voldemort was particularly disappointed at your father, and consequently wants compensation... at the price of one of his children. You Vienna.'  
  
'M-me?' Vienna spoke like she was being strangled.  
  
'Her?' stuttered Draco, equally as shocked.  
  
'Yes. I know it is a terrible burden to have to know about it. But it is best that you are aware of your predicament. Voldemort cannot touch you while you are here, that is why you're your parents brought you to Hogwarts. Now you will be able to look out for any suspicious behaviour. Voldemort has many spies that can reach you here, but I doubt any will attempt anything while you are under my watch. Draco I expect you to keep up a constant vigilance,' Dumbledore said, staring at Draco, who nodded.  
  
'But, but I still don't understand... Why me?' asked Vienna, still extremely confused.  
  
'I do not know the answer to that, but I have my suspicions,' replied the headmaster, pushing his glasses up onto his nose. 'When I am certain, you will be the first to find out. All I ask Vienna, is that you do not leave the school grounds and that for this moment, tell only the few people that you trust.'  
  
'Of course, I promise...'  
  
'Good. One person that may be helpful to talk to though is Harry Potter. If anyone has been close to feeling how you do now, he has,' Dumbledore said, standing up suddenly. 'Look at the time, sorry to have kept you from the start of dinner... if either of you have any further questions, I will always be here...'  
  
'Thankyou for, for telling me...' Vienna said quietly.  
  
'Yeah, thanks.' Draco added.  
  
The pair left Dumbledore's office in silence, feeling like totally different people from when they had first entered. Somehow now any argument she was having or had ever had with Draco seemed insignificant. They both felt a hundred times heavier thinking about what lay ahead, but the fact that they were there together, was a comforting thought for both of them, especially Vienna... 


	5. Close Encounters

AN/: Hi again, thankyou to Cinnamon and the others replying, its much appreciated :) The story has its slow bits, like the last chapter, but I try to make up for it. Hope you enjoy it, please read and review to tell me all about it. Luv Courtney  
  
Chapter 5: Close Encounters.  
  
'Vienna, are you okay? You look very pale...'  
  
Hermione put a gentle hand against Vienna's forehead. She had finally joined the Gryffindor table for dinner, having decided that she wanted to see some friendly faces after her horrible encounter in Dumbledore's office.  
  
'Hmmm, oh I'm fine...' Vienna tried not to look up from her plate. She desperately wanted to say something, but had the feeling it wasn't the right time.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged concerned glances. Something was definitely wrong with Vienna, as they watched her toy with her food, which had not been eaten.  
  
Finally they were dismissed from the Great Hall, and Vienna immediately retreated to the Gryffindor common room, then straight up to her dormitory. Flopping down on her bed, she was finally able to release the flood of tears that had been welling up inside her. Vienna buried her head in her soft pillow and cried silently to herself, wishing that none of what she had heard were true.  
  
Meanwhile Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the corner of the common room, discussing Vienna's strange behaviour at dinner.  
  
'Perhaps it was Draco...' Ron said cautiously.  
  
'No, I don't think so. He couldn't have been that mean to her, she is his sister after all...' Hermione replied quietly.  
  
'I'm going to try and talk to her okay,' Harry said, making up his mind. He didn't like seeing her so unhappy.  
  
'Alright, we'll stay here then...' said Ron, smiling to Hermione.  
  
Harry walked quietly up the stairs, and knocked gently on the door. Hearing the noise, Vienna sat upright, hastily wiping the tears from her pale face.  
  
'Come in...' she said, expecting it to be Hermione or one of the other girls.  
  
'Oh, sorry to bother you...' Harry said hesitantly as he entered. 'You just looked a bit upset at dinner, and I thought maybe I could help...'  
  
Vienna gave a faint smile. It was sweet of him to notice, and Dumbledore did say that talking to him might help. She beckoned for him to come and sit on her bed next to her.  
  
'No it's fine... I do need to talk to someone I suppose...' Vienna could tell Harry was looking at her puffy eyes as he sat down clumsily on the foot of the bed.  
  
'You went and saw Dumbledore with Draco, didn't you? I overheard you before you left, after Potions...' Harry spoke carefully, looking at his feet.  
  
'Yeah... I don't know what's going on...' Vienna's voice began to tremble, 'he said, he said that Voldemort is after me... because of my father... that, that I'm in great danger...' A solitary tear navigated its way down her fair cheek.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Harry shuffled over to her end of the bed and hugged her shivering body tightly. Feeling slightly brighter, Vienna went over the conversation that had taken place in Dumbledore's office.  
  
When she had finally finished talking, Vienna breathed a sigh of relief. Dumbledore was right; Harry was good to talk to.  
  
'I'm sorry you had to hear all that... I mean compared to what has happened to you, this is nothing...' Vienna felt weirdly selfish.  
  
'No it's not. If anything, this is exactly the same,' Harry said reassuringly. 'I got through it, I survived, and you will too. We can stick together and nothing will happen... You're safe here, and I'm not going to let this stop you from having a good time here okay?'  
  
'Sure,' Vienna said feeling much brighter. 'Can you remind me to thank Dumbledore as well?'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because he told me to speak to you, and it's really helped.' She was truly grateful.  
  
'It's nothing...' Harry was blushing tremendously. He lowered his head trying to hide his rosy cheeks, and his glasses slid disobediently off his nose, clattering noisily onto the floor.  
  
'No. I think it's something...' Vienna said, as she bent down and picked up his glasses. Hesitating at first, she leaned close to Harry, and gently placed the glasses back on his face, 'I really do...'  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Harry was leaning impossibly close to Vienna, staring into her absorbing blue-grey eyes, feeling her warm breath as she too leaned in.  
  
At that moment the door swung open once more, as Hermione entered the room, coming to check up on them.  
  
Seeing Harry and Vienna in their intimate moment, she gasped, raising her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
'So, so sorry! Err, didn't mean to disturb.' She looked very, very curious standing there wide-eyed in the doorway, and went to turn away.  
  
'No, that's okay. We were just talking...' Vienna answered, staying composed, although she was slightly embarrassed.  
  
Harry stood up abruptly, obviously uncomfortable as well. 'I better go, glad I helped.'  
  
'See you in the morning...' Vienna replied warmly.  
  
As Harry entered his dormitory room where Ron was waiting, and as Hermione sat down on Vienna's bed, both were asked about what had just happened.  
  
'Nothing. We just talked,' both Vienna and Harry replied, though in rooms far apart. Ron and Hermione remained suspicious, unconvinced that nothing more was going on behind those innocent expressions.  
  
*********  
  
'Are you serious?' Ron asked, after being told about Vienna' s danger. The four sat huddled in the armchairs next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, the following morning.  
  
'What are you going to do?'  
  
Vienna shrugged, twirling her long hair between her fingers. 'I can't really do anything can I? As long as I'm here, there's nothing to worry about right?' After her conversation with Harry, she felt much better. Good enough to tell the other two about her problem as well.  
  
'Definitely... You-Know-Who would never try and come to Hogwarts. Not while Dumbledore is here,' Hermione said, already arranging her bag for their first class.  
  
'What are you doing?' Harry asked, watching her trying unsuccessfully to cram a huge book, among others, into her shoulder bag.  
  
'Well if you had read your timetable, you would know that we have our first Defence Against The Dark Arts class with Proffessor Argyle...'  
  
'And I suppose you want to make a good impression, don't you Hermione?' Ron said cheekily.  
  
'No,' Hermione snapped, 'I just want to be organised, that's all...'  
  
'Guys, I think we better go now... I want you to show me how to get to this classroom okay? That way we'll be early and Hermione can get ready there...' Vienna solved the problem as the four began the trip to their DATDA class.  
  
As they walked, Ron and Hermione were locked in conversation about what the new teacher would be like.  
  
'I've heard she is a very good teacher... came from another Wizarding school'  
  
'Whatever Hermione, I bet she'll be another dragon, just like McGonagall.'  
  
'McGonagall's not a dragon!'  
  
'Yes she is...'  
  
While those two were preoccupied, Harry took the opportunity to speak to Vienna. 'It was good talking to you last night, for me as well...'  
  
'Really? That's really good to hear,' Vienna wondered whether he was going to bring up their almost-kiss from the night before.  
  
'I'm so happy you're not in Slytherin,' Harry said, smiling at her.  
  
'Me too, but I still miss...' Vienna's voice trailed off, as they came to the line of students waiting for their class. The Gryffindors were obviously with the Slytherins again, but something else was going on. Pansy Parkinson and her gang of girls, as well as Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were standing around something. Or someone.  
  
Harry and Vienna approached the group warily. Draco stopped his conversation and turned to face Vienna. The person he had been talking to became visible.  
  
It was a boy. He was as tall as Goyle, but not bulky, with vivid aquamarine eyes and a tanned face. Definite model material, no doubting it. As he talked to the girls, the boy ran his fingers through his light brown, wavy fringe, and flashed an irresistible pearly white smile.  
  
Vienna could tell why he was getting so much attention now; he was absolutely gorgeous. She glanced at Hermione, who had walked up beside her. Her eyes were glazed over, and she was smiling dumbly.  
  
'Vee, this is Jay,' Draco introduced them, ignoring the others. 'He is new as well. Jay this is my sister Vienna...'  
  
'Hi, nice to meet you Vienna. It's good to know I'm not the only new one here,' he said pleasantly, holding out a hand. She shook it politely, and an excited shiver went down her spine.  
  
'Hello, nice to meet you as well. Have you been sorted?' Vienna didn't really know what she was saying; too busy staring into his bright eyes.  
  
'Yes. I'm in Slytherin, with your brother.' He said, lifting his robe to show the Slytherin logo.  
  
Pansy and her clique looked menacingly at Vienna. Jay looked at Hermione, Ron and Harry, who were still standing beside her. His eyes flickered as per usual over Harry's scar, and he smiled even wider.  
  
'Harry Potter! Nice to meet you!' he said excitedly, going to shake his hand.  
  
'Yes, that's me.' Harry said in a subdued manner, shaking his hand reluctantly.  
  
'I'm Hermione Granger' Hermione said, grabbing his hand eagerly and smiling. Ron didn't say anything.  
  
'That's Ron Weasley.' Vienna said, trying to hide Ron's new found dislike for Jay. Ron just nodded.  
  
'Well it's nice to meet you all. Hopefully I will be seeing more of you all soon,' Jay said, focussing his magnetic gaze mainly at Vienna.  
  
'That would be great...' she said quietly, as a teacher approached in the background. 


	6. Colour My World

AN/: Yay, more replies! Wow Cinnamon, (sp?) I didn't realise you were from France. I used to learn French, but I stopped last year. Your English is excellent, don't worry. Well I hope you like this chapter, more will come soon. Please Read and Review. Luv Courtney  
  
Chapter 6: Colour My World.  
  
'Come in! Come in children!' A voice shattered the silence that had followed Jay and Vienna's conversation.  
  
A woman had pushed up the line and was opening the door to the classroom. The class all surveyed her with curiosity as they walked inside.  
  
She was young looking, compared to the other female teachers, Vienna thought. Her hair was shorter than her shoulders, light brown and wavy, and she had the same aquamarine eyes as Jays, fringed with dark curly lashes. As she closed the door after the last of the students had entered, Vienna noticed that she was wearing an ankle length deep blue robe, which revealed high-heeled black leather boots underneath. Definitely not conservative.  
  
Vienna looked at Hermione, who seemed to be thinking the same thing, as she sat down a few rows from the back of the class.  
  
'Oh yeah. She looks like a real dragon' Hermione said smugly to Ron, who was sitting next to Harry on the other side of Vienna.  
  
'Ok. I take it all back...' Ron said, admitting defeat. Vienna watched him bend over to Harry and mutter something that sounded a lot like 'what a fox' but she decided not to say anything to Hermione in fear of another argument.  
  
When the woman was totally satisfied that there was no one else coming, she finally addressed the class.  
  
'Good morning to you all. I am Professor Argyle, your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. I hope we will all get to know each other better, and that we enjoy our time together in each class.' Her bright eyes examined the faces in the class carefully as she continued. 'Judging by what I saw as I found the class, my nephew Jay here has more than settled in.'  
  
Jay nodded confidently in his seat between Draco and Goyle.Harry, Vienna, Hermione and Ron exchanged intrigued glances. So she was Jay's auntie... Professor Argyle resumed speaking.  
  
'Now before I get into our first lesson together, I would like to know about your previous teachers and what you have learnt.'  
  
Hermione's hand shot up immediately.  
  
'Yes, miss...?'  
  
'Granger. Hermione Granger.' She said politely. 'Well so far we have had four different teachers in four years; Professor Quirrell-'  
  
'-Working with You-Know-Who' Ron said quietly to Vienna.  
  
'Professor Lockheart-'  
  
'-Unfortunately lost his memory-' Ron added again.  
  
'Professor Lupin-'  
  
'-Werewolf-' Ron whispered.  
  
'And last year we had, err Professor Moody-'  
  
'We actually had someone else that had kidnapped him and taken his body-' Ron added again for the last time to Vienna, who was getting rather annoyed.  
  
Professor Argyle raised an eyebrow. 'I see. Well I suppose you have had a variety then haven't you?'  
  
'Yeah... of psychos...' Draco said quietly. Not quietly enough though. Argyle stalked over to his desk, eyeing him coolly.  
  
'Draco Malfoy, so nice of you to input in my conversation. I know your mother, and I would be sure that she would hate to hear that you played up in our first class together.' She smiled unkindly at him, then walked back up to the front.  
  
Draco glared angrily at her back, but did nothing.  
  
***********  
  
The rest of Professor Argyle's class went quickly and without interruption. Before she knew it, Vienna was already walking out the door, followed by Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
  
'Well I must say, she is different,' Ron said as the foursome walked towards their next class.  
  
'Ha ha, you're just saying that because she's pretty!' Vienna replied bravely.  
  
'Don't be silly!' Ron retorted, although he was smiling.  
  
'What do you think of Jay, Vee?' Hermione asked Vienna with a wink, moving next to her.  
  
'He seems nice...' Vienna said lightly, looking at Hermione. They both giggled, and Vienna blushed.  
  
'Nice! And not half bad to look at!' Hermione said, erupting into even more giggles.  
  
'I'm not going to argue...' Vienna replied. She turned to Harry and Ron, who had remained silent for quite a while. 'What do you guys think about Jay?' 'Looks full of himself,' Ron said dryly. He didn't like they way Hermione was giggling.  
  
'Yeah, what Ron said,' Harry added. He didn't like the way Vienna was blushing.  
  
'I see you two have already made up your minds about him...' Hermione said coldly as they walked into their Charms class with Professor Flitwick.  
  
Once more Vienna proved herself to be a very capable student, as the class had a fun time with colour charms. While most students had trouble changing the colour of their robes, Vienna went about changing all of herself.  
  
'You look great as a red head!' Hermione gushed, as she watched Vienna transform her long blonde hair flaming red.  
  
'Thanks!' Vienna replied, as she then turned her eyes a stunning green.  
  
Quietly she snuck up on Ron and Harry. Ron was trying unsuccessfully to turn his shoe yellow, but instead it was a revolting shade of brown.  
  
'Surprise!' Vienna yelled, pouncing on Harry. 'Look, our eyes match!'  
  
'Wow!' Said Harry, staring into her bright green eyes, 'Did you learn that at Durmstrang?'  
  
'Yeah!' Vienna replied sunnily.  
  
Ron sighed. 'Can you help me please? I can't even change my stupid shoe...'  
  
'Sure. All you've got to remember is to make sure that your wand is pointing directly at the object, and that you speak clearly,' Vienna explained. 'Let me demonstrate...' Pointing her wand somewhere near Hermione, who was busy changing the doorknob purple, Vienna yelled 'COLOROSA BLUE!'  
  
A bright shaft of light shot from the end of Vienna's wand and hit Hermione's substantial head of brown hair. She squealed and swung around, her hair now an electric shade of blue.  
  
Ron, Harry and Vienna were laughing hysterically, having to lean on each other in fear of falling over.  
  
'You think it's funny, do you?' Hermione snapped. 'Well here you go! COLOROSA PINK!'  
  
From Hermione's wand shot another beam of light, aimed at Vienna, who was too quick. She slid out of target, shoving Ron directly into it instead.  
  
'Not fair!' Ron cried, grabbing his newly pink robes angrily. Harry was in tears, Ron looked so silly.  
  
'COLOROSA YELLOW!'  
  
Harry wasn't laughing anymore, as he brushed his bright yellow fringe out of his face, care of Ron.  
  
'This is great! You guys look so hillarious!' Vienna chortled.  
  
'Oh do we now?' Hermione asked menacingly. 'Well we wouldn't want you to be left out now would we boys?'  
  
'Of course not' Harry and Ron replied slyly, edging slowly over to Vienna. Vienna began to panic, as the others backed her into a corner of the classroom.  
  
'Guys... what are you doing... you know I was just joking...'  
  
'COLOROSA ORANGE!' 'COLOROSA GREEN!' 'COLOROSA PURPLE!'  
  
'Arrrrrrgh! It tickles!' Vienna was wriggling on the floor, after being hit with the three charms at once.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were looking completely satisfied as they stared down at her. She stood up and looked at the reflection of herself in one of the long wall mirrors. They had reason to laugh. She looked pretty silly.  
  
Her hair was now a mix of orange and red, which made her head look like a wall of flames. Her robes were lime green, and her face was a light shade of lilac.  
  
'Ok!' Vienna said playfully, picking up her wand, 'you messed with the wrong girl!' And it was on. A blur of sparks and screams filled the Charms class, as Harry, Ron, Vienna and Hermione started a colour war.  
  
Unfortunately for them, it came to an abrupt end as Professor Flitwick's eyebrows were accidentally turned an interesting shade of burgundy.  
  
The whole class had to be returned to their normal colourings, which took a large amount of time. Before they knew it, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Vienna along with some other Gryffindors were running down the corridor late for their next class, which ever so unluckily happened to be potions. But even the thought of Snape and the evil punishments he most probably had in store for them could not wipe the smile of Vienna's still slightly purple face. 


	7. Playing Games

AN/: Phewf! Another chapter up and ready to read (and review wink wink). I hope you enjoy it as much as the last few. It's building up for the next chapter- which is a bit of an exciting one. But I wont give anything away just yet. You'll have to wait and see. Thankyou to everyone that has commented, it is much appreciated. Merci! (That's for you Cinnamon!). Toodles guys, luv Courtney. PS REPLY!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Playing Games  
  
'Fifty points from Gryffindor... and detentions for all of you.'  
  
Just as they had expected, Snape had been delighted when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Vienna, Seamus, Neville and Parvati had all turned up five minutes late for class.  
  
'Please! Professor Snape, it wasn't our fault. We learnt colour charms, and then someone started a fight-'  
  
'I don't want to hear your excuses, Miss Granger.' Snape was unconcerned and unmerciful as usual. 'Maybe you and your friends should think of the consequences before you engage in silly fights next time...'  
  
'This isn't fair!' Ron interjected angrily.  
  
'I can make them double detentions if you would prefer Mr Weasley...'  
  
Before Harry could argue, Jay, who was sitting next to Draco up the front, raised his hand.  
  
'Excuse me Professor, but would it be possible for me to say something?' Jay asked politely.  
  
'I suppose...' Snape turned to face him with an intrigued look on his face.  
  
'Well I am not trying to undermine you in anyway, but I do think the punishment that you have specified is perhaps a little too harsh. These students were obviously held up in Professor Flitwick's class. It would be unreasonable for these few to be punished where it was the doing of the whole class...' Jay looked nervously at Snape to see his reaction.  
  
Snape was considering his words almost painfully, as if some sort of moral battle was taking place inside his head. 'I see where you are coming from Jay...' he said slowly. 'I think I might have been a tad hasty with my punishments...' it looked like his words were some how internally hurting him, even though his face remained formidable.  
  
'Twenty points from Gryffindor, but no detentions... now get to work!'  
  
The whole class was in shock. Snape softening his punishments just because a student asked? Vienna smiled gratefully at Jay as she sat down next to Harry a few rows back. It was a very kind thing to do for them. Jay smiled back proudly.  
  
'Still got a grudge?' Hermione asked Harry and Ron complacently.  
  
'Spose not...' Ron replied.  
  
Secretly Harry had a strong suspicion that Jay was either blackmailing Snape, or was his best mate. Why else would his input be so influential?  
  
The class went by pretty quickly after that, everyone quietly wondering whether Jay would suggest something else to Snape. Soon the class had ended, and as Vienna was following Ron out the door, she stopped to thank Jay.  
  
'That was such a nice thing to do! Thanks a lot!' She said, pulling him over to one side.  
  
'Not a problem. I didn't think Snape was being very fair...' Jay was so gracious, and his cute grin gave Vienna goosebumps.  
  
'Just one question...' Vienna asked curiously. 'What did you do to Snape to get him to listen to you?'  
  
Jay laughed, his warm smile reaching impossible limits of his face. 'Well, don't spread it, but Snape has the hots for my Auntie, and he thinks that if he's nice to me, I'll put a good word in for him. Hilarious huh?'  
  
'Oh yuk... I hope you warned your Auntie!' Vienna laughed, but then seeing Harry waiting impatiently further down the corridor made her decide it was time to go. 'Well thanks again, the others are just as grateful.'  
  
'Any time... hope to see you around...' Jay replied charmingly.  
  
Harry watched with loathing as Jay seized Vienna in a cosy hug. A wave of unmistakable jealously washed over Harry, as Vienna walked over to him smiling brightly.  
  
'What a nice guy, saving us from Snape! Don't you think?'  
  
Harry could have said a lot of things about Jay other than nice, but all he managed was a pitiful 'yeah.'  
  
'So, what have we got next?' Vienna's chirpy tone was frustrating.  
  
'Care Of Magical Creatures.'  
  
'Great!' She said keenly, 'let's go! I hope we are still grooming the flickerwolves!'  
  
'Uh huh' It was like Cho Chang all over again, Harry thought to himself. Of course Vienna would like the better-looking-nice-guy-Jay over him.  
  
*****************  
  
The first week of school at Hogwarts came and went. Vienna supposed it was because she was enjoying herself. The conversation with Dumbledore had been almost totally erased from her mind, what with the new teachers, classes and people. When the weekend came, Vienna was exhausted.  
  
'Well, what are we going to do today?' Ron asked, as they sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast.  
  
'I was planning on going to the library to read up on some stuff for History of Magic...' Hermione said, pouring some pumpkin juice.  
  
'You're not serious, are you?' Ron said, groaning.  
  
'Yes, I am.' Hermione replied darkly.  
  
'I think I might go have a bit of a practise on my broom,' Harry exclaimed. 'I've been itching to get on it all through the holidays, and Gryffindor's first match is only three weeks away.' Looking hopefully at Vienna, he added 'Would you like to come and watch Vee?'  
  
'That would be great!' She said eagerly, 'as long as I get a go.'  
  
'Count me in as well,' said Ron, 'sorry Hermione, but you'll just have to go it alone in the library.'  
  
Hermione sighed loudly. 'Oh all right! I'll just grab the book and meet you out there then.'  
  
'Okay. See you soon.' Harry, Vienna and Ron were already walking upstairs to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry was particularly pleased that about what they were doing. He would be able to get some badly needed practise in and, perhaps, even be able to impress Vienna with his flying skills.  
  
'Wow! A Firebolt!' Vienna definitely liked his broom, that's for sure. 'These are world standard. Bet Draco's annoyed, dad only got him a Nimbus Two-thousand and One.'  
  
'Yeah, it's really good. Just watch Harry fly when we get outside,' Ron said proudly.  
  
'Did you buy it?' Vienna wondered just how wealthy Harry was if he could afford a Firebolt.  
  
'No, it was a present from my Godfather.' As they walked out to the pitch, Harry filled Vienna in about Sirius.  
  
It was an unusually clear day. The sun was peeking cheerily through the large white clouds that had accumulated in the blue sky. A gentle breeze was blowing as Harry, Ron and Vienna approached the quidditch pitch, which was in immaculate condition. Vienna flopped down carelessly onto the soft grass, as Harry mounted his broom and hovered a few metres above.  
  
'I won't be too long, I promise!' he said, effortlessly zooming up into the sky above.  
  
She watched him, lying on her back with her hands behind her head, as he whizzed and darted around, turning sharply and looping the loop. It was obvious he was a great flier she thought, as out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron collapse down beside her.  
  
'Nice down here isn't it?' she asked drowsily. The warm sun pouring in on her face was making her sleepy.  
  
'Yeah,' Ron said, rolling over to face her. 'So did you play any quidditch at Durmstrang?'  
  
'Ha ha, just a bit.' Vienna laughed. 'When Viktor got into the national team, our school kind of went crazy. It was a bit of an obsession...' She paused, thinking of something else. 'Speaking of Krum... I was just wondering if there was anything between you and Hermione... not meaning to pry of course...'  
  
Ron looked like he was going to dismiss Vienna's question, but after a few seconds of thought, he spoke.  
  
'Oh... well I don't really know myself. I mean we are friends, but...' he trailed off.  
  
'Well do you like her more than that?' Vienna asked quietly.  
  
'I guess... I mean last year we had the Yule Ball, and I wanted this girl from Beauxbatons to go with me... but she said no, so I asked Hermione... and Krum had already asked her...and I dunno... I felt kind of jealous...' Ron was doing his best to explain.  
  
'Does she like you in the same way?'  
  
'Well after the ball, we had an argument... I was angry... she said I should have asked her first... so I don't know... 'Ron looked gloomy.  
  
'Don't worry...' Vienna had an idea, 'I might have a chat to her...' seeing his disobliging stare, she quickly added, 'but I wont say anything to her about it okay!'  
  
'Oh... that would be good,' Ron said looking relieved.  
  
At that moment there was a muffled thud. Looking up Vienna and Ron saw that Harry had touched down.  
  
'Had fun?' She asked, standing up and stretching.  
  
'Yes. It's lovely up there.' Harry replied, trying to flatten his messy hair, which had been teased by the wind. 'You still want a go?'  
  
'Of course I do' Vienna said cheekily, snatching the broom off him.  
  
'So you know how to fly?' Harry asked.  
  
'Err no,' Vienna lied, curious to see what Harry would do. She winked at Ron, who played along, staying silent.  
  
Harry looked at her sideways. 'Really? You want me to teach you?'  
  
Vienna nodded harmlessly. An idea had surfaced in her head. He motioned for the broom, and after she had handed it over, Harry signalled for her to hop on in front of him. Vienna obeyed willingly, still playing dumb, as Harry pushed up off the ground and soared speedily upwards. She secretly laughed as Harry used the opportunity to slip a protective hand around her waist, no doubt for "safety reasons."  
  
'Wow, this is awesome Harry,' Vienna said smoothly, looking down at the tiny dot that was Ron far below.  
  
Harry felt especially proud to be giving Vienna a flying lesson, little did he know what Vienna was going to do next. 'Want to have a go steering?' he asked.  
  
Sure' she answered.  
  
'Grip the broom tightly' Harry instructed. Vienna wrapped her hands tightly around the broom's body. 'Now gently lean to the- Arrrrrrgh!!!'  
  
Vienna had launched the Firebolt into a terrifying free fall. Harry gasped as the ground hurtled forwards to meet them, oblivious to the fact that Vienna, a gleeful expression on her face, was controlling the broom.  
  
Just before the ground was upon them, she gracefully steered the broom so it was almost skimming the grass.  
  
Ron, standing a short distance away, was clapping and cheering. Harry, still stunned from the dive, finally spoke.  
  
'Can't fly huh? Never trusting you again...' He was positively furious with her... 


	8. Lost In The Woods

AN/:  
  
Chapter 8: Lost in the Woods  
  
'Oh Harry! I was just having a bit of fun! I didn't mean to scare you...' Vienna wasn't planning on him reacting the way he did.  
  
'I wasn't scared. Now let me get off.' Harry was fuming. She had made a total fool out of him.  
  
'I'm sorry...' Vienna landed the broom softly on the ground, and Harry promptly dismounted and stomped over to Ron and Hermione. She had just joined them, lugging a large book from the library.  
  
'What happened?' Hermione asked, seeing the volatile expression on Harry's face. Ignoring the question, Harry walked off, and sat under one of the goalposts.  
  
'I think,' Ron said, trying to hold in a laugh, 'that Vienna just played a bit of a joke on him...'  
  
'Oh...' Hermione replied, smiling gently as she realised what Vienna had done.  
  
Meanwhile Vienna had once again taken to the skies, feeling a bit guilty about her prank. But soon the fresh kiss of the wind, and the unmistakeable rush of flight brought comfort to her, as she swooped and spun just below the clouds. Perhaps it was a bit mean, but she was only having fun, Vienna thought, as she dove down so that she could see the others.  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting on the grass talking, or maybe arguing over her book, she couldn't quite tell, while Harry was obviously still sulking by one of the goalposts.  
  
As she went to turn to the right, to get a better view, Vienna noticed some type of interference meddling with the broom. She swooped down lower, ready to land, but disobediently it swung around and began to rise. It seemed as if there was an invisible rope tugging her away. Vienna tried desperately to overpower it, but the broom was swerving in the distinct path of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
'What the hell?' She thought, as the Firebolt shuddered under the opposing force that was pulling her away.  
  
Channelling in on all her concentration, Vienna managed to turn the broom in the direction of Harry and the others. But before she was within earshot of them, the Firebolt began to change course once again.  
  
'Help! Help me please!' Vienna screamed, starting to panic. 'Harry! Ron! Hermione! The broom's gone crazy! Hellllllp!'  
  
It was no use. They were too far away. She kept waving frantically.  
  
'Hey guys, look. Vienna is waving to us!' Ron had been watching her zooming around, totally unaware that Vienna was in trouble.  
  
'Who cares?' Harry said. He had rejoined them, and was still annoyed at her.  
  
'I don't think she's waving Ron,' Hermione replied, a worried tone in her voice, 'it looks like she is signalling for help.'  
  
Harry looked up. Hermione was right. The broom was shuddering and facing the other way, as if Vienna was being taken somewhere. 'Look! She's going in the direction of the Forbidden Forest!' He cried, forgetting about his anger. 'Come on! We have to follow her.'  
  
Where is it taking me? Vienna was terrified, she was so high up, and the forest drew closer and closer. Squinting, she could make out the running figures of Harry, Hermione and Ron. She could also see the brown roof of Hagrid's hut many miles below. There was no use trying to regain control of the broom, it seemed the closer it got to the forest, the faster and stronger the force pulling it became.  
  
The trees were so close now; Vienna could see the edge of the forest right below her. Suddenly the broom began to descend, very gradually, as Vienna entered the perimeter of the forest.  
  
Someone was obviously controlling it, summoning it. Someone Vienna did not want to meet. There was no other choice, unless she wanted to be taken into the very heart of the forest. She had to jump, even if she wasn't low enough. It was now or never...  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the edge of the forest. They looked up, watching on helplessly as the blurred silhouette of Vienna dropped from the broom, and fell into the gloom and darkness of the Forbidden Forest...  
  
'Vienna!' Hermione was screaming, cold tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Ron was still looking towards the darkness of the trees, panic strewn across his face. 'What do we do?' he asked the other two shakily.  
  
'Let-lets get Hagrid' Hermione stammered.  
  
'No, there's not enough time,' Harry said resolutely, 'by the time we get him, who knows what could happen to Vienna? We've got to go find her now.'  
  
'Wait!' Ron said shrilly, glancing fearfully at the forest, 'I'll go get Hagrid and catch up okay?' He had been in the Forbidden forest one too many times for his liking already.  
  
'Great. If we get in trouble, I'll send a red spark up.' With that Harry and Hermione bolted into the shadows of the trees, leaving the safety of the warm sunlight. As he glanced behind him, Harry could see Ron already running in the direction of Hagrid's hut.  
  
Almost immediately, it became hard to see. The dark boughs of the trees loomed menacingly above.  
  
'Lumos' both Harry and Hermione muttered, holding out their wands defensively, cutting the thick, stuffy air. The trees slowly began to crowd in closer, as the pair ventured deeper into the forest. Unsettling sounds were all about them, and sinister roots curled around their feet.  
  
'Are you sure we are going in the right direction?' Hermione whispered, brushing a spider web off her face.  
  
'I, I don't know...' They had been travelling in an almost straight direction since they had entered the forest, so they couldn't be far off.  
  
It was so dark now, that their wands cast long shadows into the empty gloom between the trees, and every footstep crackled loudly beneath them. Secretly Harry was starting to doubt that they had come the right way, it seemed like they were too far into the forest.  
  
'Harry! Look over here!' Hermione shouted, piercing the unsettled air, making him spin around. 'There's a patch of light over there...I think I can see her!'  
  
They ran breathlessly towards the thin sliver of light, which slowly grew larger as they drew near. Sure enough there was something lying in a heap, half dappled in the crisp daylight cutting through the trees.  
  
'Oh my god! Vienna!' Harry knelt down, lifting a branch that had been resting on her unconscious body. There were leaves and broken branches all around her. She must have crashed through the canopy when she jumped off the broom, Harry thought, rolling her onto her back. A large scratch was visible on Vienna's pale cheek, along with a large bump on her forehead. The rise and fall of her chest was almost non-existent, as she struggled to breathe, her breaths short and irregular.  
  
'Her leg looks broken...' Hermione had bent down beside them, a fearful look on her face.  
  
'We have to get her out of here' Harry said urgently, cradling Vienna's cold body in his arms. Her head rolled lifelessly to one side, as he pulled her into a sitting position.  
  
'Vee, can you hear me... please wake up...' his voice was trembling as he looked at Vienna, her frail arms lying limply by her sides, her long silvery hair splayed out behind her. She was so cold, yet Harry distinctly saw Vienna's eyelids flicker.  
  
'Harry!' Hermione's scream brought him out of his trance. She was pointing her wand into the eerie darkness, pacing around nervously.  
  
'I heard something. Moving, over to our left in the distance.' Her voice was quavering, and her hand was shaking as she spoke. 'There's something coming, what do we do? How are we going to get out of here?'  
  
'I, I don't know...' Harry got up, gently placing Vienna's head back on the ground. Motioning for Hermione to be quiet, he struggled to hear any irregular noises.  
  
Hermione was right. Something was coming towards them.  
  
Pointing his wand protectively in front of him, Harry edged towards the sound, straining his eyes trying to look into the formidable darkness. The sound of crackling branches was coming towards them, in roughly the same direction that they had entered the forest in. What ever it was, it was seconds away.  
  
Harry waited, wand drawn, while Hermione ran over to shield Vienna. A shadow was upon them; he could see its shifting shape darting between the trees. Hermione shot a red spark up into the trees, temporarily illuminating the forest in bath of blood-red light. The hair on the back of Harry's neck prickled with anticipation, he drew in a long breath and prepared to attack... 


	9. Second Aid

AN/: Sorry its been a while, but I've been a very busy chicken lol. Thanks for all the lovely replies and reviews, they are always helpful. Hope this new chappie satisfies you for now. Read and review PLZ! Luv Courty  
  
Chapter 9: Second Aid  
  
Just as Harry went to use the Impediment Jinx, the thing responsible for the noises moved into the thin splinter of light.  
  
Harry stepped backwards in disbelief. Hermione gasped loudly in the background. 'P-professor Argyle?' Harry stammered, lowering his wand, eyes bulging. Their eyes weren't deceiving him. It was her...  
  
The Professor looked a lot less glamorous, though. Her hair was messy, full of leaves and twigs, her boots covered in dirt, and she was breathing heavily. In her hand, along with her wand, was Harry's Firebolt, which seemed to be intact.  
  
Argyle looked just as surprised as she stared at Harry, her eyes widening as she took in the sight of Hermione, still crouching watchfully over the unconscious Vienna.  
  
'My god! I thought I was too late... are you all okay?' Argyle was already walking over to Vienna.  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed, as he glanced at Hermione, who was also looking distrustfully at the teacher, now tending to Vienna.  
  
'What... what are you doing here?' he asked slowly, advancing towards her, tightly gripping his wand. 'How did you know we were here?' It was obvious that there was no way she could have found them if she hadn't also watched Vienna drop into the forest. Something was definitely amiss.  
  
'I, I was near the forest meeting someone...' the Professor's eyes did not meet Harry's, instead staying positioned on Vienna. 'I saw the four of you on the quidditch pitch while I was waiting, and just like you, I watched Vienna fall off her broom into the forest... So I went after her...'  
  
Hermione was also unconvinced.  
  
'Well what are you doing with Harry's broom?' She asked, picking up the Firebolt that had been dropped on the ground.  
  
'I found it stuck in a tree along the way, as I came to find her.' Argyle looked up this time, her sharp blue eyes glinting. 'Now come on and help me carry Vienna, she is in a bad way.' The finality of her last words closed the chance of more questioning.  
  
As the three struggled to lift the dead weight of Vienna's limp body, a loud crashing and yelling could be heard, coming in their direction, accompanied by an eerie light. Argyle halted, a look of alarm on her face. But Harry did not flinch. He knew who it was.  
  
'Fang!' Hermione cried with relief, as the large brown boarhound bounded into view. It was busy licking Harry when the large form of Hagrid appeared from the darkness, holding his crossbow warily. Ron could also be seen walking close behind him, clutching a bright lantern.  
  
'I saw the red spark. Got 'ere as soon as I could...' Hagrid's voice trailed off as he noticed the teacher. 'Fiona?' He said in surprise, looking at Argyle with a startled expression. 'What are you doing 'ere?'  
  
The Professor ignored his question. 'Rubeus, there's no time to talk... I'll explain later. This poor girl is in trouble, we need to get her back to the hospital wing right now...'  
  
Ron's eyes widened at the sight of Vienna.  
  
'Gosh Harry, what happened?' he whispered, as Hagrid effortlessly lifted Vienna up and began walking back towards the school.  
  
'She fell through the trees when she jumped...' Hermione answered quietly, walking behind Hagrid and Professor Argyle, who were leading the way. 'Something or someone was trying to take Vienna away from Hogwarts... just like Dumbledore told her...' her voice trailed off.  
  
A look of concern was visible on Ron's face, changing to suspicion as he glanced at the scruffy appearance of Argyle.  
  
Harry remained silent. As he walked, in one hand he tightly clutched Vienna's wand, which he had found next to her body. In the other he held his Firebolt, which was miraculously unscathed. Not that it mattered. If he could, Harry would have rather had the broom wrecked instead.  
  
He felt sick. Was Vienna going to be okay? She had been so cold when he had reached her, like some sort of ethereal ice maiden. Now he stared with dread at Vienna's limp arms swaying rhythmically with each one of Hagrid's long strides.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the small party began to reach the edge of the forest. Already the air was clearer, and the trees were gradually thinning. Even the muted light filtering in through the leaves was enough to raise even Harry's spirits.  
  
Harry heard Ron let out a loud sigh of relief as they finally stepped out of the forest into the full light. Sinister storm clouds had begun to roll in, obscuring what was left of the sun, which was preparing to set over the lake.  
  
Professor Argyle hurried ahead to warn Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Harry, Ron and Hermione burned holes into her back with their eyes as she moved into the distance.  
  
Finally Hagrid, Vienna, Harry, Ron and Hermione reached the warmth and safety of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had been warned, and had a bed organised. The look on the nurse's face as Vienna was laid down said it all. She was in a bad way... had they got to her in time?  
  
*********  
  
'I think it would be best if you all came back later...' Madam Pomfrey said firmly, an apprehensive on her face as she ushered the very reluctant Harry, Ron and Hermione out the door.  
  
It was decided, without the need of speech, that they would go back to the Gryffindor common room if they couldn't be at the hospital wing. All three were wordless along the winding corridors, until finally Ron muttered the password to get in.  
  
Harry looked at the clock on top of the fireplace. Five past four. They had been in the forest for only twenty minutes. The three retreated to the cosy armchairs in one corner of the room, slumping tiredly into them.  
  
After a few minutes, Hermione at last broke the silence. 'Don't worry... she'll be okay. Madam Pomfrey hasn't lost a student yet...'  
  
Harry stared intently into the crackling flames of the fire, nodding to avoid looking rude.  
  
'Yeah... we'll go see her after dinner okay...' Ron added, patting Harry on the back. He stood up and stretched lazily. 'I'm going to go get cleaned up, you wanna come?' All three of them were pretty dirty, after running through the forest; Harry supposed it was a good idea.  
  
'Yeah, alright.' He said, standing up and following Ron to the boys' showers. 'Meet you back here later Hermione.'  
  
She was busy prying a large twig from her hair, but nodded and went in the direction of the girls' dormitories.  
  
Having a shower ended up being a good idea. The sensation of warm, running water felt healing, washing nearly all his troubles away. Shower or no shower, Harry still felt awful, as the image of Vienna's grey shape on the hospital bed flickered before his eyes. It was his fault. She had used his broom. He had gotten angry with her over a laughable prank. Would she ever forgive him?  
  
The awfully loud, out of tune singing that was coming from Ron's shower interrupted Harry's train of thought. How ever bad he felt, Ron could always make him smile.  
  
Soon the three were together again at the foot of the stairs. Harry had convinced Ron and his stomach to make a small detour to the hospital wing to check on Vienna before dinner.  
  
'Come on!' Ron said, practically dragging the others. 'The sooner we see Vienna, and you see that she's okay, the sooner I can eat.'  
  
Hermione groaned, meeting eyes with Harry, as they neared the wing. When they reached it, Harry knocked cautiously on the door and opened it.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be seen. Careful not to make a sound, they inched their way along the row of empty beds, until the shadowy form of Vienna could be seen. Her eyes were closed, as she slept quietly under the crisp white hospital sheets. Her dirty robe and clothes were folded neatly on a chair alongside the bed.  
  
'She's asleep. Looks alright to me.' Ron said impatiently, turning to leave.  
  
'Ron! Don't be so insensitive!' Hermione snapped.  
  
Ron was right though. Vienna's breathing had returned to normal. Her leg was in a cast, and the large scratch on her face had almost disappeared due to the effort of the skilled nurse.  
  
'I'm not. Vienna is obviously okay now, so let's go. I am so hungry even that stuff looks appealing!' Ron was pointing to a goblet on the table beside Vienna's bed, containing some sort of vile purple coloured liquid.  
  
Harry shuddered. He knew what that stuff was. It had been given to him after his ordeal with Lord Voldemort to help him sleep. As he looked at Vienna's colourless, sleeping face it occurred to him just how much they had in common. She was in danger just like he had been, by the same person.  
  
How much he just wanted her to wake up, to open her beautiful eyes, so that he could apologize, hear her voice again. He would have held her fair hand if the others hadn't been there; instead he tenderly brushed some stray hair from her face.  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged uneasy glances. 'Maybe we should... err... leave you two alone...' Ron said quietly, starting to back away.  
  
'No! I mean, no its fine,' Harry said hastily, trying feebly to hide his embarrassment.  
  
'We should probably come back later before Madam Pomfrey catches us.'  
  
Just as the three turned to leave, the door slowly opened, revealing a nervous looking Jay Argyle. As he took sight of Harry and the others, Jay smiled warmly and walked over... 


	10. Author Notes

Author's Notes.  
  
Hello everyone,  
  
Sorry it's been such a long time since I have last posted. I have suddenly found that the hours in my 15-year-old life don't seem to go far enough in a day. Teachers have seemed to plonk a whole lot of homework so nicely on my lap, and, of course, I've been busy reading the 'Order of the Phoenix'. so I have totally forgotten about this. However, I am very appreciative of all the supportive replies you have given me, as well as the useful constructive criticism.  
  
I must point out though, as much as I strive to be politically correct in my story, there are obvious mistakes I have made, and will, most probably, continue to make, so please bear with me ok!  
  
One thing I am very confused with, I must admit, is the last review I received from Celeste. Its obvious that I do not know all the slang on fan fiction. so could you guys please help me out with this.  
  
"For everyone's sake, research on the fanfiction term Mary Sue and take the Mary Sue Litmus test. I like the way you've been descriptive in things but most if not all characters are OOC"  
  
Now what exactly, is the term 'Mary Sue' about? Is this something bad- am I doing something wrong? I've never come across it before. Also, what is OCC? This also sounds rather negative, so can someone please tell me what it means? Much appreciated.  
  
Well, the next chapter is coming soon. thankyou to anyone that comes to help me out.  
  
Luv Courtney 


End file.
